


What Happens on Spring Break...

by samjsjlove



Series: Spring Break [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjsjlove/pseuds/samjsjlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill I wrote for a prompt at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_hardcore</b></a> . The <a href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/558230.html?thread=1940118#t1940118">Prompt</a>: <em>Jared and Jensen meet on South Padre Island for Spring Break and really hit it off. Only problem, both have to return home the next day so they decide to make the most of it. An afternoon together turns into a night together, and before you know it, they're headed their separate ways. Fast-forward 5 months later, the fall semester at Texas University is about to begin. Jensen's returning to continue his education and runs into a familiar face and is quite shocked at his current state. Knowing that being nearly full-term at the end of a semester will be hell on him, Jared decided to take summer courses to easy his fall work load and is horrified to see Jensen on campus. </em><i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on Spring Break...

Jared winds his way through the crowd trying to get to the bar. Everyone is dancing and it is ridiculously crowded. Texas is hot enough as it is but add to that a bunch of sweaty co-eds? It’s like a fricking sauna out here.

 

It’s a Friday in March, and a lot of the schools in Texas have spring break this week so the beach is seriously packed. Jared and his friends have been here almost a week now; they arrived at South Padre Island on Saturday, and they’re heading out tomorrow.

 

Jared finally makes it to the bar area only to get a pretty brutal shove from someone behind him. He’s sure it’s just an accident; it’s pretty hard to keep your footing when there are hundreds of people surrounding you. The shove sends him forwards and he in turn knocks into the person making their way through the crowd in front of him, spilling the guy’s drink all over him.

 

“I am so sorry!” Jared exclaims, trying to mop up the guy’s shirt.

 

“It’s okay. Seriously,” says a deep voice, and for the first time Jared looks up at the face of the person he bumped into. He is met by quite possibly the most beautiful man he has ever seen, with deep green eyes, kissable mouth and freckles. Freckles!

 

Jared takes his fill for a moment before he realises that he’s still pretty much molesting the guy and withdraws his hand quickly. “I am really sorry. I got shoved from behind,” Jared says, gesturing behind him.

 

“Dude, seriously. It’s okay. These things happen. ‘Specially when everyone is packed in like a tin of sardines. Plus in this heat it’ll dry pretty quickly.” The guy smiles and Jared didn’t realise that it was possible for this man to get any hotter.

 

“Yeah, I guess. But at least let me buy you another drink?”

 

“Why not. I’m Jensen.” The guy holds out his hand and Jared takes it.

 

“Jared,” he says and together they head over to the bar.

 

 “SPRING BREAK!” somebody yells over the thumping music.

 

Jared laughs. “I swear, the whole time I’ve been here I have not been able to go more than an hour without someone yelling ‘Spring Break’.”

 

“Yeah, it’s like we need reminding why we’re all here. I’ve been on Spring Break a couple times now and it never changes. There is _always_ someone who feels the need to yell ‘Spring Break’.”

 

Jared chuckles along with Jensen.

 

“So where do you go to school?” Jared asks. They’re surrounded by bikini-clad girls at the bar so he figures it’ll be awhile before they’re served.

 

“Texas Tech. Majoring in Biochemistry. It’s a serious nightmare,” Jensen chuckles. “And it takes 5 years instead of 4, just to add insult to injury. But I guess I knew what I was getting myself into. And I’m graduating this year so… What about you?”

 

“I go to UT Austin. Majoring in English Lit.”

 

“English, huh? That’s cool. Do you know what you want to do with that?”

 

“Not really, no,” Jared chuckles. “But there’s still time so I’m not really worried.”

 

The bartender makes his way over to them and they place their orders and wait for their drinks. Jared’s a little disappointed that the bartender didn’t take longer; he wants to talk to Jensen some more but now that they have their drinks he doesn’t have an excuse to talk to him.

 

“You probably have to get back to your friends, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while?” Jensen asks, taking Jared by surprise. He didn’t think that a guy like Jensen would want to hang out with a lowly freshman.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’d love to hang out,” Jared grins, dimples on full display. “And knowing my friends they probably won’t miss me. And I have my cell on me if they do.”

 

“Alright, then.”

 

They manage to find some seats, not an easy feat, and sit down to drink their drinks.

 

~*~

 

They spend the afternoon talking over drinks and dancing to the music blaring on the beach. Over the course of the afternoon they’ve gotten to know each other a little, talking a bit about their childhoods and where they grew up. At times, they came across their friends but they declined offers to go party on the beach in favour of just sitting and talking some more.

 

“So when are you going home?” Jared asks. They’ve been talking for hours now and he’s a little surprised that this is only coming up now.

 

“Tomorrow,” Jensen replies with a rueful smile. “It’s a really long drive back to Lubbock, so we’re gonna overnight on the way back.”

 

“Yeah, we’re leaving tomorrow too. I promised my Momma I’d spend just a little time at home before school starts back up. Plus it’ll give me at least a day to recover from Spring Break before I go back to the grind of classes,” Jared smiles.

 

“Yeah, you always need a bit of time to recover from Spring Break,” Jensen laughs. “My first Spring Break, I went straight back into classes the next day. It was fuckin’ brutal!”

 

Jared laughs at that. “I guess I’m just smarter than you are,” Jared grins.

 

“I guess so,” Jensen laughs. “So we’re both going home tomorrow, huh?”

 

“Looks like,” Jared replies, feeling a little disappointed. He _really_ likes Jensen. And tomorrow they’re going to opposite sides of the state.

 

“I guess we should just make the most of what time we do have together then,” Jensen says, looking maybe just a little bit hopeful.

 

“Yeah. I guess we should.”

 

~*~

 

That evening they go to one of the many clubs of South Padre Island. Before coming on Spring Break he had heard that bouncers were even stricter when it came to fake IDs during Spring Break on account of all the underage students hoping to get drunk. Jared hasn’t had a problem though; his older brother leant him his ID and he and Jeff look similar enough for the bouncers not to question it.

 

“So how much did that set you back?” Jensen asks gesturing to the ID after they’ve gotten into the club.

 

“The ID? I had to clean my brother’s car.”

 

“What? I paid like a hundred bucks for my first fake ID.”

 

“Well it’s my brother’s ID. He said I could borrow it for Spring Break if I cleaned his car. It seemed like a good trade. Of course that was before I got a good look at his car,” Jared laughs and Jensen joins in.

 

They hadn’t had too much to drink during the course of the afternoon but they had started on the alcohol in the early evening so Jared was feeling a little tipsy.

 

Jensen leads the way through the throng of people towards the bar and orders them a round of shots and a beer each. They both throw the shots back in quick succession and make their way onto the dance floor, beers in hand.

 

The club that they’re at has live music everyday of Spring Break and tonight’s band is set up on the stage in front of the dance floor, already playing for the hordes of people grinding in front of them.

 

Jensen leads Jared to the middle of the dance floor and puts his hands low on Jared’s hips, starting to sway with the music. Jared in turn, wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck, bringing them closer together.

 

The first press of Jensen’s lips against his feels like electricity coursing through his veins, making him melt into the kiss. Jared opens his mouth to Jensen’s tongue licking across his lips and tangles his own tongue with Jensen’s.

 

They spend a long time like that; tangled together, exploring each other’s mouths. When breathing becomes an issue they separate and go over to the bar in search of more drinks.

 

That’s how they spend a good part of the night; making out on the dance floor, separating to get more drinks and then going straight back out onto the dance floor.

 

The band had already finished for the night when Jensen leans in and asks “D’you want to get out of here?” Jared nods and follows Jensen to the exit.

 

“Your place or mine?” Jensen asks with a grin when they’ve finally managed to battle their way outside. The club will still be open for a few more hours so there are still people fighting their way to get into the club.

 

“I’m staying at the Isla Grand, but I’m sharing a room with three other people,” Jared says in way of answering.

 

“Mine it is then. A friend of mine’s parents own a beach house here so they’re letting us crash there. I have my own room. It’s only a ten minute walk from here.”

 

“Well then lead the way,” Jared says with a hand gesture, only slurring a little.

 

Jensen chuckles and takes Jared’s hand in his leading them towards the beach.

 

They stagger along the beach, hand in hand, avoiding drunken Spring Breakers, on their way to the beach house. Jensen has to guide Jared along for most of the way because he’s staring up at the sky in drunken fascination.

 

“The stars are so much brighter out here. Why are they brighter here than at home?” Jared drunkenly asks.

 

“I think it’s got something to with pollution in cities… blocking the stars or something,” Jensen answers, no more sober than Jared.

 

“Huh. That’s so sad. They’re pretty,” Jared smiles drunkenly at Jensen, who smiles just as drunkenly back.

 

“The beach house is just here,” Jensen says indicating one of the houses at the edge of the beach. They wind their way over to it, Jensen struggling to find the right key.

 

When he finally gets the door open and they’re both in the house, Jensen finds his hands full of Jared, Jared’s mouth pressing against his.

 

“Bedroom?” Jared asks, barely taking his mouth away from Jensen’s.

 

“Mmm… This way,” Jensen says, leading Jared through the house, their mouths never wandering too far from each other’s and trying not to trip over anything in their haste.

 

When they’re in Jensen’s bedroom, Jensen shuts the door behind them and works on taking off Jared’s clothes, all the while backing him towards the bed.

 

The backs of Jared’s legs hit the bed and he falls backwards, scooting up so that his head is on the pillows. By this point they’re both just in their underwear and Jensen crawls up the bed over Jared and laches himself onto Jared’s collarbone, sucking a mark.

 

Jensen makes his way down Jared’s chest, pausing to pay special attention to each of his nipples on the way down. Jensen licks and sucks at the waistband of Jared’s boxers before getting his fingers underneath the waistband and pulling them off.

 

Jared lifts his hips a little in order to help rid himself of the boxers and when he resettles on the bed his cock his engulfed by the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen works his tongue along the underside of Jared’s cock, all the while sucking him down. Jensen lifts his hand up to cup Jared’s balls, rolling them slightly in his hand, before bringing his hand down lower until he has his forefinger pressing against Jared’s hole.

 

“Can I?” Jensen asks, his voice much lower than it has been all evening.

 

“Yeah,” Jared replies, a little breathlessly.

 

Suddenly Jensen’s mouth is gone from Jared’s dick and Jared is about to protest when he realises that Jensen is digging around in the bedside cabinet.

 

Jared’s a little nervous. He’s no virgin, but he’s not got a lot of experience either. He’s only had sex with one or two guys and never with someone that he’s only just met. Still, he _really_ likes Jensen and they’ve got along really well today. Jared’s a little bummed that they’ll only get this one night together but like Jensen said earlier, they might as well make the most of it. And Jared really does want to do this with Jensen.

 

Jensen emerges from the drawer a minute later looking victorious, a bottle of lube and condom in hand.

 

Jensen places a gentle kiss to Jared’s lips before slicking up his fingers and swallowing Jared’s cock back down. Jensen puts an arm across Jared’s hips to keep him from bucking up too much and circles his slick finger around Jared’s hole.

 

“You ready?” Jensen asks looking up into Jared’s face to make sure there are no signs of hesitancy. Jared nods and Jensen, not seeing any reluctance, pushes the tip of his finger into Jared while taking Jared’s cock back into his mouth.

 

Jensen starts working his finger in and out of Jared and when Jared starts to push back on it, Jensen adds a second finger, pushing it in slowly. Waiting a second for Jared to adjust, Jensen starts scissoring his fingers, working Jared open before adding a third finger; all the while continuing to suck Jared’s cock into his mouth, working his tongue along the underside.

 

When Jensen is satisfied that Jared is fully prepped, he removes his fingers and crawls back up Jared’s body. Jensen kisses Jared while he rips open the condom wrapper and puts the condom on. Once the condom is on, Jensen slicks up his cock and lifts Jared’s legs onto his waist, aligning his cock to Jared’s ass.

 

“You ready?” Jensen asks again.

 

Jared just nods and pulls Jensen’s head down so that he can crush his lips to Jensen’s while Jensen pushes in.

 

Jensen pushes in in a smooth, continuous motion until he’s bottomed out. He then pauses to give Jared time to adjust while exploring Jared’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Jared just kisses Jensen back until the discomfort dissipates. When the slight burning sensation is gone and it starts to feel good, Jared nods slightly and whispers “move” into Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen starts slow, just rocking his hips slightly to make sure that Jared isn’t feeling any discomfort. When he feels Jared start to push back into him Jensen pulls out until just the head is still inside the tight, wet heat before pushing back in a long continuous thrust.

 

Jensen sets up a steady rhythm that makes Jared writhe on the end of his cock, Jared pulling with his legs to get Jensen to go faster.

 

“Come on. Faster. Harder. Please.”

 

At Jared’s breathy moan, Jensen begins to snap his hips in a brutal pace adjusting his hips slightly so that he was coming in at a different angle. Jensen knows when he’s hit the spot he’s aiming for when Jared cries out and wraps his legs impossibly tighter around Jensen’s waist.

 

Jensen moves his hand down between their bodies and takes Jared’s dick in his hand, working it in counter-rhythm to his thrusts.

 

Jared comes with a shout after just a few pulls on his dick, his ass clenching around Jensen’s dick. Jensen moans and lets his head drop forward onto Jared’s shoulder, working his way through his own orgasm.

 

They lie like that for a few minutes, just trying to catch their breaths before Jensen pulls out; soothing Jared’s hiss with a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

Jensen rids himself of the condom, throwing it into the trash can next to the bed before lying back down next to Jared, wrapping his arms around him; both of them too drunk to notice the trickle of come leaking out of the small hole in the tip of the condom.

 

~*~

 

The next morning Jensen wakes to an empty bed. He looks around his room and notices that the only clothes scattered across the floor are his.

 

Jensen flops back into his bed, disappointment curling deep in his stomach. Jared’s gone.

 

Jensen knows that they only had the one day together but he’s still really disappointed that he didn’t get to say goodbye. Maybe even get Jared’s phone number. Even though they’ve only known each other a day, he really wants to know more about Jared. Hell, he would even be willing to try the whole long-distance relationship thing, and Jensen doesn’t really do the relationship thing at all in general.

 

He sighs. He guesses Jared will always be the one that might have been.

 

~*~

 

Jared sits in the car, resting his head on the glass of the window watching the Texas landscape fly by. Jared’s in the passenger seat because he has the longest legs with Chad next to him driving. They’ve been on the road for about 3 and half hours now with about an hour and a half to go before they reach San Antonio. It’s Jared’s turn to drive next; it’s his car so he gets to drive the home stretch and drop everybody off home.

 

All of his friends gave him shit about not coming back to the room last night, but Jared just tried to ignore them.

 

Jared feels really bad about leaving like that this morning; without even saying goodbye. But they both knew that it was just a one night thing and Jared doesn’t know if he would have been able to say goodbye. He can see himself falling for Jensen so it’s just best if he left. It was never going to be anything more. They live over six hours away from each other; it never would have worked. But staring out the window, Jared can’t help thinking ‘what if’.

 

He’s trying not to dwell on it too much but he thinks he deserves a bit of moping. He had a really great week with Sandy, Chad and Sophia. They all went to high school together and then to different colleges around the state so he hasn’t seen much of them over the last couple of months and it’s been nice catching up over Spring Break.

 

Nevertheless, looking out the window Jared can’t help but think of Jensen.

 

~*~

 

Jensen finishes unpacking the last of his boxes in his small one bedroom apartment. It’s a bit of a shitty apartment but it’s the best he could afford this close to campus. He’s only about a ten minute walk away from the University of Texas at San Antonio campus which he thinks is quite useful because if he oversleeps then he can probably run and get there in about five.

 

Jensen got into the Physical Therapy program here at UTSA and he’s due to start in about 2 weeks’ time. His Momma wanted him to stay at home in Richardson for a few more weeks but Jensen decided to come here early to get his bearings and look around a bit. So far he’s only managed to find a local pizza delivery place on the internet when he got hungry after unpacking for a few hours.

 

However, now that’s he’s finished unpacking he thinks that it’s probably a good time to explore a little so he puts on his sneakers and heads in the direction of the campus, hoping that he doesn’t get lost.

 

~*~

 

Jared stretches his arms high into the air above him, trying to get out some of the tension in his shoulders.

 

Jared’s in the campus coffee shop, the table that he’s sat at covered with his textbooks and laptop. He’s been hunched over his laptop and textbooks for hours now; he has finals next week so he needs to get lots of studying in.

 

Jared rests his hand on his distended abdomen, rubbing slightly. He started to show about a month ago, but you couldn’t tell that he was pregnant if he was wearing baggy clothing. He’s obviously pregnant now though at about 22 weeks, in his fifth month of pregnancy.

 

Jared feels a small fluttering feeling under his hand and he guesses that the baby has woken up from her nap with Jared’s movements.

 

“Hey baby,” Jared mutters quietly to his stomach, rubbing his hand back and forth. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” he asks his stomach. He gets a small kick in return. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. I think I’ll get a sandwich or something.”

 

Jared sits down to his books five minutes later with a sandwich, a muffin and a bottle of juice. This whole ‘no-caffeine-while-pregnant’ thing seriously sucks. Especially with finals coming up. Jared thinks he’s probably just torturing himself by sitting in a coffee shop, surrounded by the smell of coffee and not able to have any. But it’s a nice place to sit and study, and he’s always close to food and the baristas are really nice to him; the female baristas fawning over his belly. He doesn’t mind, in fact he kind of likes it; especially when they bring him free food.

 

The bell above the door jingles and Jared looks up. It’s the middle of the afternoon so not many people come into the coffee shop. In fact every time that Jared’s been in here it’s been pretty empty. But with the fall semester starting up soon Jared supposes that more people will be coming in.

 

Jared freezes with his sandwich half way to his mouth. Jensen just walked into the coffee shop. Jensen, who he hasn’t seen or spoken to since that night; Jensen, the father of his child. Jared freaks the fuck out. Jensen was about the last person that he expected to see walk through that door. He didn’t want Jensen to find out like this. He wasn’t actually planning on Jensen finding out at all.

 

Jared considers making a break for it; just grabbing his books and heading for the door. But that would draw attention to himself and then Jensen would definitely see him. Instead he just tried to make himself look as small as possible; not an easy feat.

 

Jensen turns around from the counter, coffee in hand, looking for a place to sit and spots Jared sitting on the other side of the coffee shop and starts to make his way over.

 

“Jared!” Jensen exclaims when he’s a bit closer to where Jared’s sitting.

 

Jensen actually looks happy to see him. That’s kinda sweet, Jared supposes.

 

“Jensen. Hi,” Jared replies. He can’t really avoid or ignore him now. At least with how he’s sitting, hunched over his books, Jensen won’t be able to see his stomach.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Jensen asks indicating the chair opposite Jared. He’s thought about Jared a lot over the past five months or so. He tried to tell himself not to dwell on it, that he’d never see Jared again, but there was just something about Jared.

 

Jared nods. It would be rude not to and he can’t leave without Jensen seeing his stomach.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you went to UT Austin?”

 

“I do- I mean- I did. I transferred to UT San Antonio before the summer. What about Texas Tech?”

 

“I graduated in May and I got into the Physical Therapy program here. So here I am,” Jensen says with a smile.

 

Jared’s heart sinks a little. Jensen goes to school here now so there’s no way that Jared’ll be able to keep this from him. And Jensen looks so happy to see him. It makes Jared feel bad.

 

Jensen is really happy to hear that Jared’s going to UTSA now. That means that they’ll be in the same place for at least a few years. Maybe they would be able to start something now.

 

“So why did you transfer to UTSA?” Jensen asks.

 

“Umm… Just to be closer to home; closer to my parents.”

 

“Getting home sick in Austin, huh? I get that. My first year at college I was going home as much as possible. You just can’t beat a Momma’s cookin’.”

 

Jensen smiles at Jared but Jared only gives him a weak half-smile in return. Jensen’s starting to feel a little awkward. Maybe he’s the only one that feels this thing between them. After all, Jared did run out the next morning without a word. The thought makes Jensen’s heart sink a little.

 

“So what’s with all the books?” Jensen asks. He figures he should just keep the conversation light. He can’t really leave until he’s finished his coffee; that would be weird.

 

“I took a few summer classes, so I have finals next week. I wanted to lessen my course load for next semester.”

 

“How come?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared takes a deep breath. It’s now or never, he supposes. And Jensen really does have the right to know. Not that he expects anything from Jensen. He’s already come to terms with the fact that he’ll be doing this on his own. But Jensen still deserves to know.

 

“I- umm.” Jared takes a deep breath and steals himself. “I’m pregnant, actually. Figured a full course load would be a bit tough to cope with being nearly full term and all,” Jared answers. Jared waits for whatever Jensen’s going to say next.

 

“Oh,” Jensen doesn’t really know what to say to that. “Umm. Congratulations. How far along are you?”

 

“Five months,” Jared replies. He can actually see Jensen doing the math in his head.

 

“Five months?” Jensen thinks back, doing the math. “Umm…” He and Jared had sex five months ago. “Is it…?”

 

“Yours?” Jared takes a deep breath. This is it. “Yeah,” he lets out on an exhale.

 

“Wow.” Jensen had not been expecting that. He guesses that would explain Jared’s attitude toward him. He couldn’t say that he would be doing any better in Jared’s situation. “Okay so this is probably going to come out really badly but… Are you sure it’s mine?”

 

“Yeah. There um, hasn’t been anyone since and there wasn’t anyone for a while before so…” Jared answers, a blush working its way up his face. Jared isn’t really offended by the question and its implications. The guy just found out he’s going to be a father. Jared would be surprised if he wasn’t at least a little freaked out.

 

“Right,” Jensen says a bit dazedly, sitting there looking a bit shell-shocked.

 

“Look, I just want you to know that I don’t expect anything from you. My parents, although they weren’t exactly happy at first, are being really supportive and they’re helping me out a lot. So you can just walk away now and I won’t bother you, or hold it against you or anything.”

 

That seems to snap Jensen out of his stupor and he looks up at Jared. Not once had it crossed his mind to just leave Jared here alone. He’s freaking out, but he would never do that.

 

“It’s a shock, that’s for sure, but this is my child. I’m not- I don’t want to not be a part of its life.”

 

“Her.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Her life. It’s a girl.”

 

Jensen smiles. “A girl?”

 

“Uhuh. I found out a couple weeks ago.”

 

“Wow. A daughter. I would really like to be a part of her life. And yours. If you want me to be.”

 

Jared nods. This has gone a lot better than he’d anticipated. He’d pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he’d be all alone in this and now Jensen’s saying that he want to help. It’s a little overwhelming and tears spring up in Jared’s eyes.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jensen asks concerned, seeing the tears in Jared’s eyes.

 

Jensen’s concern makes the tears overflow and he hurries to wipe them away. “Nothing, I’m sorry. Just hormones, y’know? I’d really like for you to be a part of her life.”

 

“Does she have a name yet?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared shakes his head. “Nope. Not yet. I have pictures though. From her last ultrasound. If you want to see them?”

 

Jensen nods his head eagerly. He’s gonna get to see his little baby girl.

 

Jared reaches in his pocket for his wallet. It’s probably a cliché walking around with a picture of his baby in his wallet, but he doesn’t really care.

 

He takes out the ultrasound picture and hands it over to Jensen with a watery smile. “I have more at home. Some bigger ones, different angles. DVD too.”

 

Jensen takes the picture from Jared, looking down at his baby. It’s not a full picture; just her head and her hands. He can make out all of her features and count all of her fingers. “Wow” Jensen says, smoothing his finger over her face. “Is she…?”

 

“Yeah, she’s sucking her thumb,” Jared smiles. “I have more pictures at home, but that’s just the one I carry around with me.”

 

“She’s beautiful,” Jensen says in awe. Looking up at Jared he can see where she gets it from.

 

“Come here,” Jared says reaching with one hand out to Jensen’s, the other caressing his stomach.

 

“Huh?” Jensen asks, confused.

 

“Come here!” Jared says again pulling Jensen around the small table.

 

Jensen circles the table and catches his first glimpse at Jared’s swollen stomach. He can’t believe he didn’t see it earlier. Jared’s huge and quite obviously pregnant. He knows better than to tell Jared that though.

 

Jared guides Jensen’s hand down onto his stomach and positions it, pressing in slightly. After a few seconds Jared hears Jensen gasp beside him and knows that Jensen could feel the baby move.

 

“Wow,” Jensen says, looking up at Jared with a goofy grin on his face. “When is she due?”

 

“December twelfth. So she’ll be out in time for Christmas,” Jared answers, smiling at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiles back at Jared and opens his mouth to say something when he feels more movement under his hand.

 

“Doesn’t that feel really weird?”

 

“Yeah, kinda,” Jared replies. “I first started to feel her move a couple weeks ago, just a tiny flutter at first but she’s getting stronger every day. And it does feel weird but in a totally awesome kind of way.”

 

Jensen smiles and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

 

The silence is broken when the alarm on Jared’s phone goes off and he reaches over with a groan to switch it off.

 

“I have a class I have to get to,” Jared says, making a move to collect his scattered books.

 

“Oh, okay,” Jensen replies, moving back around to his side of the table. “Umm, we should definitely exchange numbers? And, umm, maybe we could go grab dinner later? To, y’know, talk… about… everything?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Umm, d’you wanna put your number in on my phone?” Jared asks, handing his phone over to Jensen.

 

Jensen types in his number and hands it back to Jared who then rings Jensen’s number.

 

Jensen’s phone starts ringing. “Now you have my number too,” Jared says.

 

“Okay, I’ll, um, call you later?”

 

“Yeah, around half 5ish, maybe?”

 

Jensen nods. “Okay. I’ll talk to you then.”

 

Jared nods, grabbing his bag and his uneaten muffin and leaving the coffee shop, looking back at the door to see Jensen watching after him.

 

~*~

 

True to his word, Jensen calls at half 5ish; or more specifically, about thirty-four minutes past five.

 

They decide to go to dinner together to talk things through and Jared gives Jensen directions to a little Italian restaurant and tells him to meet him there at seven.

 

When Jensen gets there, Jared hasn’t yet arrived so Jensen gets a table for two and waits for Jared to turn up.

 

Jensen isn’t waiting long, only about five minutes, when Jared walks through the door, spots him and makes his way over to the table that Jensen is sitting at.

 

“Hi. Sorry I’m late,” Jared says as he sits down opposite Jensen.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I haven’t been here all that long,” Jensen replies. “How was class?”

 

“Hmm?” Jared asks, looking up from his menu. “Oh. It was good. Mainly revision. Just goin’ over everything we’ve been doing this summer for finals next week.”

 

“So d’you feel confident about your finals?”

 

“Yeah, I mean none of the classes I took this summer were particularly taxing so I’m not too worried about them. Still, I want to do really well in the exams so I don’t have to worry about my GPA dropping too much at the end of next semester.”

 

Right then their waitress comes over to take their order, and Jensen is a little shocked at the amount of food that Jared is ordering. Clearly his shock is showing on his face because when the waitress has left, Jared says, “I have a healthy appetite. And that was before I got pregnant. Ever since, even I’m surprised at how much I can eat.”

 

“I’ve just never seen anyone eat quite that much in one sitting. It’s kind of impressive actually. And the baby needs the food right? So that’s good, I guess.”

 

“With the amount of food I’ve been eating recently, she’s gonna have my appetite when she grows up. Hopefully she’ll have my metabolism too.”

 

“Well if you can eat that much and still look like _that,_ then I hope she has your metabolism too,” Jensen smiles.

 

They keep the conversation light throughout dinner, just getting reacquainted, getting back to how they were that last day of Spring Break. It’s not until they’re waiting for their desserts and a coffee for Jensen that they start to talk about the more serious things.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot these last few months,” Jensen says, looking into Jared’s eyes. “I was really disappointed with how things ended between us. I just- I really liked you. Still do, in fact. I’d kind of hoped that maybe something could happen between us, but then I woke up, you were gone.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry about that,” says Jared, looking sincere. “I just thought that with us living so far away from each other, nothing would ever work, y’know? And it would have been too hard to say goodbye to you. I really like you too Jensen. I don’t think I could have said goodbye to you.”

 

“What about now? We live in the same city now, go to the same school. Do you think there could be something between us?” Jensen asks, somewhat hopefully.

 

“I don’t know” Jared responds looking unsure. “We’re going to be having a baby in a few months. It would just be too complicated. I mean- What if we try and it doesn’t work out? What about the baby then? It would be awkward. And I have to think about her first.”

 

“I get that. I do.” Jensen says, reaching across the table to take Jared’s hand. “But what if we try and it _does_ work out? We could be a family. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Jared.”

 

“Me neither,” says Jared softly, looking at their entwined fingers.

 

“I think we could really have something. And I don’t want to let that go.” Jensen pauses, waiting for a reaction from Jared. When he gets none he carries on. “We could just go slow; see if there’s something here.”

 

Slowly, Jared nods, lifting his eyes from their hands to meet Jensen’s. “Yeah, okay. We can go slow. See where this goes.”

 

Jensen leans across the table, brushing his lips over Jared’s, only breaking apart when the waitress clears her throat, their dessert in her hands.

 

~*~

 

When the fall semester at UTSA starts they’ve been going out for about two weeks and things are going great between them. It might be a cliché but Jensen feels like he’s known Jared his entire life.

 

It was a really awkward conversation, having to call home and tell his parents that the guy he hooked up with over Spring Break is pregnant. He guesses it must have been worse for Jared though. His parents were, quite understandably, shocked at the news but they were pleased when he said that he and Jared were going to make a go of it.

 

And now of course they want to meet Jared. And Jared’s parents want to meet him. Jensen is not looking forward to meeting Jared’s parents. He’s man enough to admit that he’s a little scared.

 

Hopefully he can put off both meetings a little while.

 

The first day of classes is just coming to end and they’ve decided to meet at the campus coffee shop when they’re both done with classes.

 

Jensen gets there first, buying a coffee for himself and a juice and a banana muffin for Jared.

 

Jared comes in shortly after and slumps down opposite Jensen with a huff, grabbing a bit of muffin and stuffing it in his mouth.

 

“Bad day?” Jensen asks in slight amusement.

 

“No. Yes. I don’t know. The classes were fine. It’s just-” Jared breaks off and sighs, grabbing another bite of muffin.

 

“What is it?” questions Jensen, more concerned now.

 

“It’s nothing. Just-… The other people in my classes… I could just tell that they were talking about me.”

 

“What makes you say that?” asks Jensen, a frown wrinkling his brow.

 

“Because they were looking at me and talking in hushed voices so that I wouldn’t hear.”

 

“Why would they do that?”

 

Jared gives Jensen a look that clearly says _‘why do you think, dumbass?’_

 

“Because you’re pregnant?”

 

“It wasn’t so bad during the summer because I wasn’t showing yet, but now everyone’s looking at me. Judging me ‘cause I got knocked up.”

 

“Well it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. They don’t know you, and if they’re going to judge you then they don’t deserve to know you. And in a couple of months we’re going to have a beautiful little baby girl and it won’t matter what anyone says now. And in a few years’ time you won’t even remember them, but we’ll still have our daughter.”

 

“Thank you,” Jared says, sniffling a little.

 

“Not a problem. It’s what I’m here for.” Jensen replies, stroking his thumb back and forth across Jared’s hand, smiling at him fondly.

 

~*~

 

About two months after Jensen walked into that coffee shop, Jared and Jensen say ‘I love you’ for the first time.

 

They’d decided to take it slow, and they were; they had only exchanged kisses and the occasional fumbled hand-job in the last few months. Jensen knows that telling Jared he loves him two months into the relationship doesn’t qualify as ‘taking it slow’ but he can’t help it.

 

They’ve just finished their mid-terms and Jared is sprawled out on the couch in his apartment with his hand resting low on his stomach that keeps getting bigger every day, rubbing soothingly. He has a look of pure contentment on his face; he’d been really stressed over his exams and was relieved that they were over and done with, and thankful of his choice to have a smaller class load this semester.

 

Looking at Jared from the other side of the couch Jensen knows that he loves Jared and he can’t keep it to himself.

 

“I love you,” Jensen says softly, barely loud enough to carry over the noise of the TV.

 

Jared’s head snaps around to face Jensen, a look of shock written over his features. When what Jensen said has fully sunken in, the shock melts away from Jared’s face to be replaced with a soft smile full of affection.

 

“I love you too, Jensen.”

 

Jensen smiles fondly back at Jared before his attention goes to where Jared’s hand is caressing his engorged stomach. Jensen leans in and whispers “I love you too, baby,” just loud enough for Jared to hear, before placing a kiss on Jared’s stomach then leaning up and kissing Jared on the lips.

 

~*~

 

Jensen’s parents came down to San Antonio from Richardson for Thanksgiving with his sister; his brother and his wife going to her family for the holidays. Jensen, his parents and his sister joined the Padaleckis for Thanksgiving dinner to give Jared and Jensen’s parents a chance to meet before the baby was born.

 

Jensen had met Jared’s family before, for Jared’s Momma’s birthday in September. It had been a little awkward at first, and Jared’s brother is actually taller than Jared which was more than a little intimidating. Plus he got the speech from Jeff about not hurting his little brother. But when everyone realised that Jensen was in this for the long haul and that he would be there for Jared and the baby they all relaxed and welcomed Jensen to the family.

 

When Jared had met Jensen’s family shortly after, Donna Ackles had greeted Jared with a hug and welcomed him to the family before Jared had even said a word.

 

At Thanksgiving dinner everyone got along well, Sherri and Donna trading cooking tips and talking about how fast their kids grow up; Alan and Gerry talking about football. Mackenzie and Megan got on well too, being only one two years apart in age, talking about whatever teenage girls talk about. Jensen was relieved that everyone got on because otherwise it would make for some awkward family get togethers later on.

 

Jared and Jensen are lying on the bed, surrounded by books of baby names. It’s the Saturday of Thanksgiving weekend and Jensen, with the help of his and Jared’s dads as well as Jeff, moved Jensen’s stuff out of his apartment and into Jared’s during the course of thanksgiving break.

 

When they made the decision a while back to move in together they decided it would be better for Jensen to move into Jared’s apartment because Jared already had a two bedroom apartment close to campus, thanks to his parents.

 

“Millicent?” Jensen asks looking at Jared, Jared pulling a face at Jensen’s suggestion. “What? She could be Millie for short.”

 

“Millicent Bulstrode. The horrible Slytherin bully girl in Harry Potter,” Jared elaborates when Jensen just gives him a blank look.

 

“Okay,” Jensen says, elongating the word. “I guess that’s a no then?” They have an agreement that if one of them doesn’t like a name for any reason then it’s out; they’ve been at it for hours but they just can’t seem to agree on a name.

 

“Duh. Are you trying to tell me you haven’t read Harry Potter?!” asks Jared, a mortified look on his face.

 

Jensen just sighs. “No, I haven’t.”

 

“You poor deprived child. It’s okay; you can borrow mine,” Jared tells him with a nod of his head.

 

Jensen decides it’s just easier to let it go than argue with Jared on this. The worst case scenario: he has to read the books; not the end of the world.

 

“Aileen?” Jensen suggests, changing the subject back to baby names.

 

“Mmm. Nah. Melanie?”

 

“No. Brooke?”

 

“S’cute. Brooke Ackles. Nah, it doesn’t sound right” responds Jared.

 

“Ackles? She- She’s gonna be called Ackles?” Jensen asks in surprise.

 

“Well, yeah. Why? What did you think she’d be called?”

 

“I just assumed that she’d be a Padalecki.”

 

“No; she should have her Daddy’s name. Plus it’s just cruel to make a child learn how to spell Padalecki. Took me years,” says Jared with a knowing nod.

 

“How about Padalecki as a middle name? Then she doesn’t need to learn how to spell it until she’s older and can actually spell.”

 

Jared laughs at that. “Yeah, that might be nice. But she should have another middle name as well though.”

 

“You’re just giving her more names to spell!” Jensen laughs. “If we can agree on one then we’ll give her another middle name. We need to give her a first name first though.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Lucy?”

 

“Mmm, no. How about Evelyn?” suggests Jensen.

 

“Evelyn. Hmm. Evelyn Ackles. I kinda like it,” Jared says in a thoughtful tone.

 

“Yeah? Have we found our baby’s name?”

 

“I think so. Do you like Evelyn?” Jared asks his stomach. He gets a light kick in return and, as he has done throughout his pregnancy, Jared takes that as a ‘yes’. “Evelyn it is then.”

 

Jensen smiles and lays his hand on Jared’s stomach. “We still need a middle name.”

 

Jared ponders for a while thinking of names that would go with Evelyn. “Evelyn… Evelyn… Evelyn… Rose?”

 

“Evelyn Rose Padalecki Ackles. Bit of a mouthful but I think it has a ring to it,” Jensen smiles looking into Jared’s eyes.

 

“Our baby has a name,” Jared says gleefully and leans up to bring his lips to Jensen’s in a loving kiss.

 

~*~

 

Jared’s sitting his last final when he feels a pain across his abdomen. Jared’s still got a few days before his due date but he knows that it’s a contraction straight away.

 

He sighs at the baby’s bad timing. His due date was right before the start of finals so he arranged with the college that he would do the finals a few days early so that he wouldn’t have to worry about his exams after the baby comes.

 

Jared figures that he probably has enough time to finish his exam; after all his contraction wasn’t really all that strong and there’s only 45 minutes left.

 

With five minutes left, Jared feels another contraction coming on. He’s only had a few so they’re pretty far apart. All of a sudden Jared feel like he’s pee’d his pants and he’s sitting in a pool of water.

 

“Shit,” Jared mumbles under his breath. His water has just broken; which means he has to go to the hospital right around now.

 

Jared gets gingerly up to his feet and waddles a little up to the professor’s desk, very aware of the fact that it probably looks like he just wet his pants.

 

Jared hands in his exam paper and his professor gives him a look of concern.

 

“I’m going into labour,” Jared says in answer and his professor’s eyes widen slightly before he nods and walks Jared outside.

 

“D’you need me to call anyone? Should I call an ambulance?” his professor asks, clearly trying not to panic and leading Jared over to sit down on a bench close by.

 

“Umm, no, it’s okay. I just need to call my boyfriend. All the stuff I need is ready in his car and then he can drive me to the hospital.”

 

“Okay. Umm… I’ll wait with you ‘til he comes?”

 

“Umm, sure. Okay. If you want.”

 

Jared pulls out his phone and he’s really glad that at least Jensen isn’t in a final right now.

 

“Jen? My water just broke,” Jared says as soon as the line connects, not even giving Jensen a chance to talk.

 

“Shit, really? Where are you? I’ll be right there,” Jensen says when Jared’s words have registered.

 

“I’m in McKinney but I can make my way out and meet you at the entrance?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in 5.” With that Jensen hangs up the phone and Jared waddles towards the main entrance to the humanities building. They had agreed to meet at the coffee shop after Jared’s final so Jensen can’t be far away.

 

Sure enough, when Jared makes it the main door of the building Jensen is standing there waiting for him, and when Jensen sees him he jogs over to help support Jared.

 

Jensen thanks Jared’s professor, who’s walked out with Jared, for all his help and they make their way slowly to Jensen’s car, having to pause once on the way for Jared to work his way through a contraction.

 

Jensen drives them to University Hospital, making the 15 minute drive in just less than 10, with Jared calling his doctor on the way.

 

When they get to the hospital they go upstairs to the maternity ward on the fourth floor, where they are expecting Jared, and get Jared admitted.

 

All of the labour suites in the hospital are private so Jared is shown to his own room when they’ve filled in all of the paperwork and he tries to get as comfortable as possible on the bed.

 

Jared’s doctor, Dr Matthews, arrives about ten minutes after Jared is situated and checks on Jared’s progress.

 

“You’re only about 3cms dilated at the moment and you need to get to ten so it could still be a while yet,” Dr Matthews tells Jared as he makes a note on Jared’s chart. “Do you want any pain relief at the moment?”

 

“Umm, no. It’s not too bad at the moment. I’ll probably be singing a different tune in a couple hours though.”

 

Dr Matthews laughs. “Yeah, that happens a lot. I’ll be back in to check on you in a little while.” With that he takes his leave from the room, leaving Jared and Jensen alone.

 

“You okay babe?” Jensen asks, pulling up a chair beside Jared’s bed and taking Jared’s hand in his, caressing his thumb over Jared’s knuckles.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. We need to call our parents. Your parents are gonna wanna drive down and it’ll take a while so they’ll probably want to know as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. You gonna be okay while I go call them?” Jared doesn’t answer, just giving Jensen an unimpressed faced. “Okay, okay. I’ll be right back.” Jensen leans down and kisses Jared chastely on the lips, brushing his hair off of his already slightly damp forehead.

 

~*~

 

Sixteen hours later and Jared is still in the labour suite, not having progressed much further.

 

After about seven hours of labour Jared relented and accepted some pain medication so that he would be able to get some sleep because the contractions were about five minutes apart and were getting stronger and longer.

 

Jared’s parents had arrived at the hospital about half an hour after Jensen had called them but had gone home a few hours later when they’d realised how long it would be until Jared got to the second stages of labour.

 

Jensen’s parents took a few hours to get there, having had to drive all the way from Richardson, and decided to get a hotel room nearby the hospital.

 

At about seven in the morning Jensen had made Jared have something to eat. Jared’s usually omnipresent appetite had disappeared when he had gone into active labour, but Jensen insisted that he have a slice of toast at the very least.

 

Dr Matthews walks into the room to check up on Jared; he’s been there pretty regularly throughout the night to check on Jared’s progress.

 

“Well, you’re about 7cms dilated now, so it could still be a little while,” Dr Matthews says when he’s finished his exam.

 

“Only seven?” Jared asks distressed. “I’ve been at this for hours. Why won’t she come out? Can’t you just reach in and pull her out?”

 

Dr Matthews chuckles a little at that. “I’m sorry Jared, it doesn’t quite work like that. And you were only at 6 the last time I checked so that’s progress.”

 

Jared just glares at the doctor.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few hours. Just press the call button if you need anything.”

 

~*~

 

It’s about twenty-one hours, past lunch-time, before Jared is ten centimetres dilated and is moved into a delivery suite.

 

It takes another hour before Jared has given birth fully to the little baby, all the while screaming at Jensen about how it was all his fault that he was in this position.

 

When the baby is finally all the way out, Jensen cuts the cord and the nurses take the baby to do the necessary new-born tests to make sure she is healthy while Jared delivers the after-birth.

 

When the nurses have determined that the baby is healthy, they clean her up, wrap her in a blanket and place her in Jared’s arms.

 

“Hey, baby,” Jared says softly. Jared is absolutely exhausted from a restless night’s sleep and from the physical exhaustion of labour. However, at the same time a feeling of pure contentment washes over him staring down at his daughter’s face for the first time.

 

Jensen gentle settles himself on the bed next to Jared, one arm wrapping around Jared and the other resting on his daughter’s stomach, rubbing gentle circles.

 

Jared looks over at Jensen and smiles a sleepy smile full of affection. “I love you,” Jared says softly, only loud enough for Jensen to hear.

 

“I love you too,” Jensen replies, leaning forward to kiss Jared.

 

~*~

 

After a well-deserved nap, Jared feeds Baby Evelyn her first bottle and places her in the crib next to his bed.

 

Jensen is sitting next to Jared on the bed, watching him with their daughter. The grandparents have all been in to fuss over Jared and Evelyn and have gone to get some food at the cafeteria in order to give the new parents a little time alone with their daughter.

 

“Jared?” Jensen asks a little nervously.

 

“Hmm?” Jared looks up from when he was tucking the blankets around Evelyn.

 

“Umm… Well, um, there’s something that I’ve, uh, been meaning to ask you?”

 

Jared looks expectant and when Jensen doesn’t say anything Jared prompts him. “What do you wanna ask me?”

 

“I, um…” Jensen rubs the back of his neck and then reaches into his pocket to pull out a little draw-string bag. Jensen opens the bag and takes something out, keeping it in the palm of his hand. “I was wondering… Will you marry me?” Jensen asks, holding his hand out to present Jared with a ring.

 

The ring is just a simple silver design with three small diamonds embedded into the silver.

 

“Yes,” Jared says on an exhale. It’s a little shocked; he hadn’t been expecting a proposal. He guesses he should have considered it though. They did just have a baby together and Jensen’s the kinda of guy that wants to do things properly; which means marriage.

 

Jared clears his throat and tries again. “Yes,” he says more clearly this time and then beams at Jensen and throws his arms around Jensen’s neck, pulling back a minute later to plant a wet, passionate kiss on Jensen’s lips.

 

When they break apart Jensen’s grin is just as big as Jared’s and he slides the ring onto Jared’s left ring finger.

 

“I love you,” Jensen says into Jared’s lips.

 

“I love you too. So much,” Jared replies, lying back on the bed and snuggling into Jensen’s embrace.

 

Jared lies in the hospital bed, wrapped up in his fiancé’s arms looking at their daughter in the crib next to him.

 

All in all, Jared thinks that Spring Break kind of rocked.


End file.
